Terrence Langston
:"Kill or be killed, the Lich King has no use for failures!" Terrence Langston '''(Commonly referred to as '''Instructor Langston) is a long-time commander and trainer of Death Knights in the Undead Scourge. He briefly trained Death Knights in Acherus: The Ebon Hold before being called away to Naxxanar, in Northrend. After the then-recent defeats in Azjol-Nerub, Langston led several Death Knights into the Nerubian city, slaughtering what living Nerubians they found occupying Azjol-Nerub. Despite the fall of the Lich King, Langston soon found an occupation in the Knights of Galathramas as the new necropolis, Galathramas, was constructed. Just as Galathramas was intended to replace Naxxramas, Langston was intended to replace the former Death Knight instructor, Razuvious. History Terrence Langston was a farm boy born and raised in the Arathi Highlands. When the Orcish Horde came to the shores of Lordaeron, Langston was required to fight for the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron. With the success of the Alliance against the Horde, Langston returned to his home, slowly but surely forming a life in Arathi, with his new wife Danielle Langston, and began raising a son, Clyde Langston; however, Terrence felt that he couldn't support his family through farming and peasantry as well as military service. He rejoined the Lordaeron military, leaving Danielle to raise Clyde on her own. Over time, Langston rose through the ranks to become a sergeant, shortly before the Third War. He helped train new recruits, and held high standards for each recruit; however, his new career was short-lived. Arthas Menethil, returned from Northrend, came to Lordaeron only to murder his father and slaughter the kingdom's denizens. Langston attempted to stand against Arthas, but was slain immediately by Arthas' captain, Falric. Just before his death, he felt necromancy claim him, and was raised by Arthas to become another Death Knight, though a minor one. As the Third War came to a close, Langston was sent to the necropolis, Naxxramas, to be trained under the watchful eyes of the Death Knight captains and Razuvious. He became an experienced Death Knight and eventually became a captain himself to train Death Knights. As Naxxramas was relocated to Northrend, Langston joined the assault of Havenshire by serving the Lich King in Acherus: The Ebon Hold; however, he was soon called away to Northrend, due to the sudden rebellion of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. As he trained more pupils within Naxxanar, gaining a greater reputation for himself in the eyes of his superiors, Azerothian Heroes began invading the fallen, subterranean city of Azjol-Nerub. The recent defeats within had weakened the Scourge's hold on the city, and Langston gathered every single one of his students and soldiers to retake as much of Azjol-Nerub as possible. Langston did not take the entire city back, despite taking back a small area. He had intended to return to Naxxanar, but by the time he was through with Azjol-Nerub, Icecrown Citadel's invasion had already ended successfully. Deciding to remain practical, he remained within Azjol-Nerub, training his Death Knights even further, under the protection of Anub'teris the Architect. Zal'narad, a surviving necromancer, had come to Anub'teris with a plan to continue the Scourge's plans, and soon brought other stragglers of the Cult of the Damned, with said stragglers being led by Ravar the Reaper. Langston and his Death Knights created the basis of the Knights of Galathramas, but other Death Knights, lone warriors seeking power and survivors of the war alike, were soon brought into the fold. Joining Langston in leadership were Scourgelord Kresius, Baron Sunblight, and Lord Vodmetius. Abilities Instructor Langston's abilities make him quite a devastating foe. Here is a list of his abilities. 'Death Coil '- An orb of dark energy directed at the very life force of a living foe, Death Coil can be used also to protect those lacking a life; the Undead. This ability can be used to focus down any enemy or protect an ally. 'Anti-Magic Shell '- The name is quite self-explanatory. Shrouding himself in a personal shield, Langston can, temporarily, destroy any and all magic used against him. Though it reduces how much it can take, the Shell can be expanded into a full zone to cover multiple units. 'Empower Runeblade '- The most dangerous of Langston's attacks. Langston uses his vampiric Runeblade to draw upon an enemy's life and empower his weapon. This can be followed by powerful, single-target strikes with the empowered Runeblade, or unleashing a large wave of force, knocking down all enemies around Langston. 'Desecration '- Langston desecrates the ground beneath his very foes, draining them every moment they stand within the zone of desecration. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Stromic Category:Undead Scourge Category:Death Knights Category:Galathramas Category:Lordaeron Army